Apparatus which enable a user to capture images such as digital cameras are known. Such apparatus may enable a user to select image processing algorithms to enable high quality images to be obtained in different lighting and imaging conditions. Such algorithms may comprise, for example, high dynamic range (HDR) algorithms or flash-no-flash algorithms. Some of these algorithms may require a plurality of images to be captured. The plurality of images may then be combined to provide a single image with modified image properties.
Such apparatus require a user to select which algorithm to use before the image is captured. This may make such apparatus more difficult for a user to use as, in order to obtain a high quality image, the user may need to understand a plurality of different types of algorithms which may be available as well as understand the effects that different imaging conditions, such as light levels and movement, would have on these algorithms.
It may be beneficial to provide an apparatus for capturing images which is simpler for a user to use.